tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
S.W.P.A.O
"Give it up you can't win!" - Troops trying to catch Good Freaks Organization Their goal is to catch or kill all good Freaks. Their main targets are Freaks and anyone standing in their way. They are mostly full of Soldiers or of very team they'll stop at noting to kill there targets even at near death to kill any nice or good freaks they want to take over the world and make everyone beg for mercy or wish they where dead RANKS Recruits They are hatless Soldiers/Medics/Demomen that are there standard work or attack forces and must take any order from there leaders or higher ranks then them they only wear the Ghastly Gibus Privates They are mostly full of Scouts that only wear Scout hats with the Clan Pride. Sergeants The Sergeants are Soldiers or Snipers wearing Soldier/Sniper only and multi hats with the Clan Pride. Assassins They are only Spies to assassinate Freak or help out their bosses in fights. They wear Spy hats only with the Clan Pride Captains The Captains of the group are mostly Engineers/Pyros/Heavies that only wear Engineer/Pyro/Heavies only hats with Clan Pride and are mostly leading their troops to attack their victims Elites They are Mercenaries guarding the leaders and bosses from harm. And have the most training in Marksmen ship and Hand-To-Hand combat. Leaders They are the notable members of the organization and are Freaks themselves with powers to bring the Freak world to their knees and/or help the organization. 'Warboss Scar ' He is a PRL Civilian always guarded by Two PRL Mercenaries. Notable Members * Soldmeeg is their best guard dog and enforcer of the S.W.P.A.O. * So-Sorry is the founding member of the S.W.P.A.O. and wishes that they would kill everyone. * P!nk-love is the chemist of the group and makes drugs for a living. * Greedy Pants is the Eggman of the group making robots and traps. * McRage is a "COD" kid raging on the mic guy. * Moron and Loser are the guys who die first and lose every time. * Dr.med is their healer bot and doesn't want to kill innocents. * Speedy-Z is a fast Scout and Intel man if his human body is destroyed he will respawn later. * Warboss Scar is a PRL Civilian not in his Mecha-Heavy because he wants to kill people while looking them in the eyes. * Mecha-Heavy is Warboss Scar's battle armour * Toxic-Pyro is their new weapon and is used to kill people hiding from them. * Wrex is their new hired killer clown and he is ready to kill. * Unknown leader he will be waiting for freaks to find him. Soldmeeg.jpeg|Soldmeeg the Loud So-Sorry.jpeg|So-Sorry Pink pyro.jpeg|P!nk-love with his love-burner Greedy Pants.jpeg|Greedy Pants Piss spook.jpeg|McRage Two.jpeg|Moron and Loser Dr.Med.jpeg|Dr.Med Best friend.png|So-Sorry best friend Jessie Warboss.jpeg|Warboss Scar with his bodyguards Speedy.jpeg|Speedy-Z (in human form) True Speedy-Z.png|Speedy-Z real form Wrex.jpeg|Newest member Wrex Toxic.jpeg|S.W.P.A.O.'s Robot "Toxic" Powers and Abdillites * Swarming their targets from all sides. * They have ranged attacks. * Only notable members can respawn. * They always spam their weapons at their targets. * They can use any weapons they find. * They have body armour to reduce deaths. * They all carry health kits to stay in combat. * Melee combat/Hand-To-Hand combat skills. Faults and Weakness * They are still humans and can be killed with ease. * Their armour is not effective against rockets and fire. * They won't stop shooting at the same direction until their target is killed. * Most of them are idiots and can be fooled by mostly anyone that are not evil. * Their weapons may jam at the worst of times. * They have poor aim, which is why they spam. * Most likely to die from any evil Freaks. Category:Organizations Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Gunners Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Freak Hunters Category:Idiots Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3